Emerelle
Emerelle ist eine Elfe aus dem Volk der Normirga und über mehrere tausend Jahre die Königin und Herrscherin über Albenmark. Es ist ihre bisher einzige Inkarnation.Die Elfen (Heyne 2004), Seite 811 Viele nennen sie auch Königin der tausend Gesichter, da sie die gütige, wie auch die unbarmherzige Herrscherin sein kann. Ihr Sitz als Königin ist die Burg Elfenlicht im Herzland. Aussehen Von Alvias wird Emerelle folgendermaßen beschrieben: "Ihr dunkelblondes Haar fiel in Wellen auf ihre Schultern. Ihre Lippen waren vom dunklem Rot reifer Himbeeren. Die Augen hellbraun und voller Mitgefühl. Sie hatte ein schmales Gesicht und ein Lächeln, das einem das Herz schneller schlagen ließ.''Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 12"'' Weiter ist sie eine Elfe von kleiner zierlicher Gestalt mit einer Haut so weiß wie Milch. Trotz ihrer Größe besitzt sie eine Aura von Macht und natürlicher Autorität. Wahre Gestalt Diese Elfengestalt ist allerdings nur eine magische Tarnung, von der nur die wenigsten wissen wie Eleborn. Sie verbirgt diese Gestalt zu jeder Zeit: "Der Fels erbebte unter der Wucht ihres Aufschlags. Die Risse im Stein offenbarten ihr wohlgehütetes Geheimnis. Das, was sie in jedem Augenblick des Wachens und auch des Schlafes durch Magie, die längst ein Teil ihrer selbst geworden war, verbarg. Selbst während der langen Ohnmacht nach ihrer Verwundung in Vahan Calyd hatte dieser Zauber nicht aufgehört zu bestehen."Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 257 Aus dem Zusammenhang mit ihrem vermuteten Drachenvater und das folgende Zitat:"Sie spürte die Hitze in ihrem Blut, die sie so sehr fürchtete. Den Jähzorn, der ihr kaltblütiges Denken, für das sie gerühmt und gefürchtet war, zerschmolz."Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 258 lässt darauf schließen, dass ihre wahre Natur ebenfalls ein Drache ist. Als sie zuvor von der Klippe sprang, welchen in der Landung diesen Riss auslöste, gab es ein weiteres Indiz: "Sie sprang! Ohne zu denken, stürzte sie sich die Klippe hinab. Dabei breitete sie die Arme aus wie Flügel, nur dass sie kein Vogel war."Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 256 Ein weiterer Hinweis gibt es durch ein Gespräch mit dem Fürst Elodrin. Dort wird neben Emerelles Macht ihre geschlitzte Pupillen wie die einer Echse erwähnt, die sie erhielt, als sie wütend war.Der schwarze Ritter (Hörbuch), Kapitel 16: Katzenstreich Eltern Ihre Mutter ist die Elfe Nandalee. Jedoch ist es zurzeit unklar, wer ihr Vater ist. Es gibt dazu drei Möglichkeiten: *Der Dunkle *Der Goldene *Gonvalon Für eine Himmelsschlange spricht, dass ihr Elfenkörper vermutlich nicht ihre wahre Gestalt ist. Dazu mehr unter Aussehen. Es wird das Erbe ihres Vaters angesprochen, welches ihr unglaubliche magische Fähigkeiten ermöglicht "Er und das Erbe ihres Vaters würden helfen, sie zu heilen, wenn ihr genug Zeit blieb"Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 392, aber ihr auch einen starken Jähzorn vererbte. "Rote Wut spülte ihre Selbstbeherrschung hinweg. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Ihr Erbe brach sich mit aller Macht Bahn."Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 397 und "Ihr heisses Blut, das sich hinter der Maske der kühlen, selbstbeherrschten Herscherin verbarg. Es schimmerte durch, wenn sie - äusserlich völlig ruhig - umbarmherige Urteile fällte." verdeutlichen dies.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 462 Emerelle konnte auch wie eine Himmelsschlange mit Gedanken mit Jemand anders kommunizieren.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 406f. Eine Gazala sagte zu ihr "Wir beide wissen, was du Ungeheuerliches iin dir trägst".Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 704 Emerelle besitzt eine goldene Aura wie die des Goldenen. Gonvalon gilt als unwahrscheinlichste Kandidat. Für ihn spricht, dass Emerelle zwischendurch selbst denkt, er wäre ihr Vater "Sie beneidete ihn um seine Familie. Das war ein Leben, das sie nie kennengelernt hatte. Ihr Vater war schon tot gewesen, als sie geboren wurde".Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 823 Er ist zwar ein Elf und sie hatten am meisten Geschlechtsverkehr, dagegen jedoch spricht das nicht vorhandene magische Talent von Gonvalon und die bei den Himmelsschlangen aufgelistete Gründe. Unter ihrer Regentschaft geht das Gerücht um, dass sie direkt von den Alben abstamme: "Die Königin hatte diese großen Zeiten noch miterlebt. Sie war nicht von Elfen gezeugt; sie stammte direkt von den Alben ab und hatte sie noch gesehen, bevor sie die Welt verlassen hatten."Die Elfen (Heyne 2004), Seite 61 Das Thema "Vater" wird im Forum und in den Kommentaren eingehender behandelt. Emerelle besitzt einen Zwillingsbruder namens Meliander, der später Fürst von Arkadien wird. Es ist möglich, dass die Geschwister unterschiedliche Väter besitzen. Fertigkeiten & Magie Emerelle ist zu ihrer Zeit als Königin Albenmarks die mächtigste Zauberweberin ihrer Welt. Nur eine Handvoll von Persönlichkeiten kann sich überhaupt mit ihr messen und diese Personen besitzen allesamt einen Albenstein. So beherrscht Emerelle Magie, die dank ihrer enormen Macht und das Erbe ihres Vaters nur sie ausüben kann: Sie lässt sich ganze Gliedmaßen nachwachsen und Materie "dehnen" wie die ihrer Kleider.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 68ff.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 392ff. Zudem kann sie die Shi-Handan vernichten und die versiegelten Albenpfade sehen. Sie ist außerdem in der Lage Zauber zu wirken, die Devanthare vernichten können. Sie beherrscht auch die Blutmagie, die ihr die Fähigkeit verleiht von anderen Lebewesen Kraft zu stehlen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 395/404 Sie hat die Fähigkeit die Seelen der Wiedergeborenen zu erkennen, welche aus dem Seelenhort kommen. Außerdem ist sie eine Meisterin im Erkennen der Schicksalswege aufgrund eigener Visionen und der Visionen der Silberschüssel. Im Spiel des Schicksals ist sie sogar noch besser als der Devanthar mit dem Eberkopf. Sie ist außerdem in der Silbernacht dazu in der Lage die Stimmen der Ahnen zu hören, welche ins Mondlicht gegangen sind. Emerelle ist eine perfekte Schwertkämpferin, welche nur noch von Ollowain selbst übertroffen wird. Persönlicher Besitz Magischer Besitz Neben einem AlbensteinDie Elfen (Heyne 2004), Seite 61 ist Emerelle im Besitz der Silberschüssel. In der Burg Elfenlicht ist eine große magische Quelle versteckt, die nur von ihr genutzt wird um Zauber zu wirken. Sie besitzt außerdem eine komplette albische SchlachtrüstungDie Elfen (Heyne 2004), Seite 79, dem Meisterstück des Xeldaric und drei Karfunkelsteine. Neben diesen äußerst mächtigen Dingen ist Emerelle als Königin Albenmarks im Besitz von unzähligen kleinen und großen magischen Objekten. Von diesen Dingen verteilt sie manches zur Elfenjagd an die Auserwählten, wenn sich diese nicht selbst ausrüsten können. So ist in ihrer Rüstkammer unter anderem das Schwert Gaomees und vieles mehrDie Elfen (Heyne 2004), Seite 62. Als Zauberweberin die ihresgleichen sucht, kann sie selbst Waffen mit äußerst mächtigen Zaubern versehen. So verzauberte sie die Schwerter ihrer Gefährten auf Ischemon so, dass diese sogar Devanthare töten können. Yulivee übergibt ihr einen besonderen Stein zu Aufbewahrung, der später zu Ceren´s Stein der Unsterblichkeit werden wird. Nichtmagischer Besitz In ihrem Schlafgemach befindet sich eine Geheimkammer, indem sie alle ihre Kleider aufbewahrt, die sie jemals getragen hat. Nur wenige Vertraute, wie Noroelle und Ganda, wissen um diese Kammer. Sie verfügt über einen gewissen Vorrat von Smaragden von Inbuse. Zumindest einen Teil davon stellt sie Fingayn zur Verfügung.Elfenritter 3 (Heyne 2008) - Das Fjordland, Seite 451 Charakter Emerelle ist eine sehr launische Person. Allerdings steht ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit über allem anderen. In ihrer Zeit als Königin gilt ihre einzige Sorge um das Wohl ganz Albenmarks. Sie ist bereit jedes Opfer zu erbringen, um Albenmark eine Zukunft zu sichern.Elfenwinter (Heyne 2014), Seite 336 Eingedenk ihres Erbes können ihre Urteile mitunter sehr grausam sein. In ihrem Weltbild sind alle Albenkinder gleich, niemand steht über dem anderen. Sie erachtet jedes Leben für gleich viel wert. Sie achtet die kleinen, wie die großen Dinge. Sie beugt aber auch das von ihr geschaffene Recht, indem sie einen Assassinen unterhält. Dieser tötet für sie, wenn sie nicht auf normalem Weg an ihr "Ziel" gelangen kann. Emerelles Ruf Emerelle wird in den Drachenkriegen zu einer von vielen bewunderten Person. Aufgrund ihres Rufs als gerechte Persönlichkeit wird sie bei der ersten Königswahl direkt zur Königin gewählt. In dieser Zeit halten sich allerdings viele Gerüchte darum, wer ihr wahrer Vater ist. Da mit der Zeit fast alle gestoben sind, die die Wahrheit kannten, kommen diese Gerüchte in Vergessenheit. Die meisten Albenkinder halten sie für eine gute, weise und gerechte Königin. Nur die Trolle, Zwerge und die Freien von Valemas sehen in ihr eine Tyrannin. Mit der Zeit versöhnt sie sich mit diesen, da diese erfahren, dass Emerelle´s Handlungen einzig darin bestanden ganz Albenmark vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Ihr guter Ruf begründet sich zum Beispiel darin, dass sie für die Albenkinder beim Fest der Silbernacht mit den ins Mondlicht gegangenen spricht. Wichtigste Wegbegleiter und treue Gefolgsleute Im Laufe der Zeit hat sie viele treue Begleiter und Gefolgsleute. Dazu zählen (nicht zeitlich geordnet): Wegbegleiter *Nuramon *Falrach Gefolgsleute Berater *Alvias *Xern Krieger *Dijelon *Ollowain *Farodin *Fingayn *Pelveric Magier *Noroelle *Obilee *Yulivee *Landorin und viele mehr Geheimnisse und Mysterien Über Emerelle gibt es immer noch viele geschichtliche Lücken und Unklarheiten oder einfach Aussagen, auf die noch nicht weiter eingegangen wurden. * Wer ist ihr wahrer Vater? Wessen Erbe ist sie? * "Sie dachte an ihren ältesten Feind. An den Verräter und Lügner, der ihre Jugend bestimmt hatte."Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 396 Damit ist wahrscheinlich ihr zweiter Bruder neben Meliander gemeint. * "Alathaia indessen stand nachdenklich vor einem sehr schlichten Kleid. Es war grau, ganz ohne Schmuck. ... Und doch hat es Emerelle aufbewahrt. Sehr lange. ... Dieses Kleid hätte schon vor Jahrhunderten zu Staub zerfallen sollen."Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 269 Welche Bedeutung hat das graue Kleid für Emerelle, welches Alathaia in ihrer Kleiderkammer gefunden hatte? Ganda bezeichnete es als "... vom letzten Zeugnis einer alten Liebe ..."Elfenlied (Heyne 2009), Seite 155 Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend : Emerelle wurde während dem Krieg zwischen den Himmelsschlangen und Devanthare im Jadegarten geboren. Ihre Mutter war Nandalee, eine Drachenelfe des Dunklen. Es herrscht jedoch Unklarheit über ihren wahren Vater. Emerelle war eines von drei Geschwister, Drillingen. Neben ihrem Bruder Meliander war dies ein Drachenjunges, der dann jedoch vom Dunklen beansprucht wurde. : Emerelle besaß von klein auf die Gabe, Visionen von der Zukunft zu sehen. Sie und ihr Bruder wurden von ihrer Mutter Nandalee bis zum Alter von neun Jahren alleine groß gezogen. Nach dem Vorfall im Jadegarten waren sie ständig auf der Flucht vor den Drachen und machten deshalb mehrere Zeitsprünge.Kinder der Nacht - Kindle (Heyne 2014), Pos. 390 Aus Zweifel über die Zukunft der Kinder gab sie die beide 22 Jahre nach dem Untergang von Nangog an den Sänger, einem Alben, in Ausbildung.Kinder der Nacht - Kindle (Heyne 2014), Pos. 445Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 803 Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie ihre Mutter gesehen hatte und sich ihre Wege für immer trennten. Der Alb ließ die Kinder den Untergang von Nangog sehen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2004), Seite 176 : Zusammen mit Meliander verbrachte Emerelle einen Teil ihrer Jugend in Obhut der Zwerge und wurde von diesen maßgeblich geprägt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 282 Später bereiste sie die Welt im Auftrag der Drachen (wahrscheinlich wie ihre Mutter selbst als Drachenelfe). Dort lernte sie mit der Drachenmagie umzugehen und diese zu perfektionieren. In dieser Zeit beging ihr Bruder Selbstmord, wobei Emerelle jedoch nicht ganz unbeteiligt sein könnte.Die Elfen Kindle (Heyne 2014), Pos. 14779Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 412 Sie jagte im Auftrag der Drachen den Diener ihres Bruders, den Kobold Cabak, und gelangte so in den Besitz der Silberschüssel. Rebellion gegen die Drachenherrschaft : Wenig später half sie jedoch selbst bei der Vernichtung der Drachen mit. Zu dieser Zeit starben bei diesem Bürgerkrieg mehr Elfen als geboren wurden. Trotz dieses Schwunds kämpften sie verbissen gegen die Drachen, wobei vor allem die Zwerge tatkräftig halfen. Emerelle selbst wurde zur Anführerin dieser Rebellion und ihr Gefährte Falrach zu ihrem obersten Taktiker und General. : Irgendwann zu dieser Zeit ging sie zusammen mit Nuramon zum Orakel von Telmareen. Dort erfuhr sie unter anderem, dass sie sich "ihre Verwandschaft selbst suchen müsse". Ihr wurde dort auch prophezeit, dass ihr Nuramon in späterer Zeit das Kind bringen werden würde, welches ihr helfen wird, Albenmark zu retten. : Während dieses jahrelangen Kampfes machte sie sich schließlich mit einer kleinen Gruppe, unter anderem Falrach, NuramonDie Elfen (Heyne 2004), Seite 810, Belrion, Varaldin und einigen anderen auf und griffen den Anführer der Drachen, den Fürsten der Sonnendrachen, auf Ischemon an. Sie konnte ihn dort schließlich töten, verlor in diesem Kampf neben vielen anderen zuerst Nuramon und am Ende Falrach, als dieser sie vor dem Feuerstrahl des Fürsten der Sonnendrachen mit seinem Leib schützte. Zuletzt ist sie Anführerin der vereinigten Heere Albenmarks. : Zu dieser Zeit besaß sie einen Falken namens Goldauge.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 406 Thronbesteigung und die Anfänge ihrer Herrschaft : Nach den Drachenkriegen steigt sie zur Elfenkönigin auf. Am Tag der Thronbesteigung sprach sie den Eid: :: "Wenn ich den Thron besteige, dann bin ich in Fesseln aus Papier geschlagen. Es sind die Fesseln der Gesetze Albenmarks, und mögen sie euch auch schwach erscheinen, so binden sie mich fester als jeder Stahl, denn würde ich sie nicht achten, hieße meine Herrschaft Willkür, und ich wäre es nicht wert, weiterhin das Szepter Albenmarks zu führen." : Es wird festgelegt, dass alle 28 Jahre zum Fest der Lichter die Wahl um die Krone unter den Fürsten dieser Welt stattfinden wird. : Während den Anfängen ihrer Herrschaft (gegen 3.500 vdB) ergründet sie die Zukunft und versucht die Welt und ihr Volk gegen die ihr schon jetzt bekannte Bedrohung der Tjuredpriester und des letzten Devanthars zu schützen. Auf diesem Weg sieht sie, dass sie neben sich keinen Herrscher in Albenmark dulden darf. Sie "vergrault" also die Freien von Valemas und die Zwerge aus Albenmark, weist aber zumindest Thorwis indirekt darauf hin, dass sie wegen einer solchen Zukunft so handeln muss. Die Zwerge schenkten ihr daher ein Schwert, welches sie ihnen senden sollte, wenn sie bereit sei, Wengalf als König der Zwerge neben ihr zu akzeptieren. : Emerelle schließt mit der Bibliothek von Iskendria einen Vertrag, der deren Unabhängigkeit von ihr garantiert und sie selbst verpflichtet Diebe an die Bibliothek auszuliefern. Erster Trollkrieg : Emerelle kämpfte um 745 vdB an der Seite ihres Geliebten Mahawan im ersten Trollkrieg. Durch ihr Wissen über die Zukunft konnte sie Mahawan vom Tod retten, veränderte so jedoch sein Schicksal. Er starb bei einer Reise in der Zerbrochenen Welt, weshalb seine Seele nicht wiedergeboren werden kann. So starb die einzige Person, die zu dieser Zeit geeigneter als sie war, über Albenmark zu herrschen. Zweiter Trollkrieg : Emerelle kämpft mit den Trollen um die Herrschaft über ganz Albenmark. Die Elfen und ihre Verbündeten stehen kurz vor der Niederlage. Da sie durch die Silberschüssel weiss, dass durch ihre Niederlage in der Zukunft ganz Albenmark durch den letzten Devanthar vernichtet wird, entscheidet sie sich für einen Verrat, während der Waffenstillstandsverhandlungen. Sie lässt alle Anführer der Trolle (bis auf Skanga) gefangen nehmen und will sie von Ollowain von der Shalyn Falah gestoßen haben. Als dieser sich weigert, übernimmt ihr Haushofmeister Alvias diese Aufgabe. Die restlichen Trolle werden getäuscht gegen eine Übermacht zu kämpfen und schließlich ins Exil nach Daia verbannt. : Da Emerelle durch die Weigerung Ollowains erkennt, dass sie keinen Assasinen hat, begibt sie sich auf die Suche nach einem solchen. Sie findet diesen in Farodin, der nun alle Aufträge ausführt, die sie selbst nicht öffentlich tun kann. : Noroelle wird zur Vertrauten der Königin und von ihr in den Tiefen der Magie unterwiesen. Bündnis mit dem Fjordland : Als Mandred durch ein Albenstern nach Albenmark gelangt, trat er vor Emerelle und bat sie um Hilfe im Kampf gegen den Manneber. Sie willigte ein, jedoch forderte sie dafür seinen ersten Sohn, um ein immerwährendes Bündnis zwischen Albenmark und dem Fjordland zu knüpfen. Mandred erklärte sich einverstanden. Um ihren Teil einzulösen rief sie zu einer Elfenjagd aus. Farodin, Nuramon und vier weitere Elfen sollten mit Mandred gehen, um den Manneber zu jagen. Es markiert der Nullpunkt der neuen Zeitrechnung. : Als ein Jahr später Noroelle ein Kind vom vermeintlichen Nuramon auf die Welt brachte, erkannte die Königin den wahren Vater (den letzten Devanthar) und verbannte die Zauberin auf ewig in die zerbrochene Welt, da sie das Kind beschützte und in der Welt der Menschen versteckte. : Um Mandreds Versprechen einzulösen, welcher mit der Elfenjagd als verschollen galt, holte sie danach seinen Sohn aus Firnstayn und nannte ihn Alfadas. Erst 30 Jahre später kam Mandred mit den beiden Elfen Farodin und Nuramon ebenfalls von der Jagd zurück, genau so jung wie zu der Zeit, als sie abgereist waren. : Emerelle sieht in der Zukunft eine enorme Gefahr von dem Halb-Devanthar ausgehen und entscheidet ihn töten zu lassen. Bereits einen Tag danach schickte sie die Gruppe erneut aus, um Noroelles Sohn Guillaume zu finden. Alfadas begleitet neben Ollowain seinen Vater. : Die Gruppe kehrt später zurück und erklärt, dass sie Guillaume nicht töten konnte, da dies die Soldaten des König Cabezan´s getan hatten. Emerelle erkennt in der Weise, in der Guillaume den Tod fand, eine Gefahr für Albenmark, da der Devanthar dies zu seinen Gunsten nutzen könnte, kann aber nur wenig dagegen tun. Sie weigert sich allerdings Noroelle aus der Verbannung zu entlassen, da sie weiss, dass Farodin und Nuramon auf der Suche nach Noroelle bedeutende Dinge für ganz Albenmark tun werden. Spionage bei Alatahaia und Ganda : Auf Wunsch der Königin reisten Sesha und Merkad zum Rosenturm nach Langollion, während Alathaia und ihre zahlreiche Kinder auf einem Ball von Emerelle eingeladen waren. Sesha hatte den Auftrag der Elfe machtvolle Steine aus dem Turm zu stehlen. Dazu erhielt sie von Emerelle einen Tarnumhang und ein Amulett, welches sie vor Blutmagie schützen sollte. Sie erlangen die Steine, allerdings wird Merkad gefasst und hingerichtet. Elfenköngin (Heyne 2014), Seite 896ff. Sesha flieht mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Ganda und unternimmt mehrere kleine Zeitsprünge. Sesha wird von Alathaias Häschern getötet und Ganda flieht mit deren Tasche in das Windland. : Emerelle schickt Alvias zu Boras, der Ganda in den Klan der Frostkinder aufnahm, um sie an den Hof auf Burg Elfenlicht zu bringen.Elfenlied (Heyne 2009), Seite 20ff Eine Weile verbringt sie viel Zeit mit der kleinen Lutin und befragt sie behutsam nach Details über ihre Mutter.Elfenlied (Heyne 2009), Seite 30ff : Nach einem Vorfall auf Burg Elfenlicht überließ Emerelle die weitere Ausbildung Gromjan, der Ganda in die nördliche Windlande mitnahm.Elfenlied (Heyne 2009), Seite 44ff Zum Abschied erhielt sie von der Königin ein rotes Kleid, welches nie dreckig wird.Elfenlied (Heyne 2009), Seite 47 : Nach einigen Jahren beauftragt sie Alvias erneut Ganda zu finden und zur Burg zurückzbringen, da sie ihren Tod in der Silberschale sieht. Sie erklärt Ganda jedoch, dass sie noch eine wichtige Reisebegleiterin ihres treusten Ritters werden würde.Elfenlied (Heyne 2009), Seite 136 Dritter Trollkrieg : 40 ndB findet wie alle 28 Jahre das Fest der Lichter statt. Sie sieht dabei vorraus, dass sie angegriffen werden wird, erkennt aber auch, dass sie den Angriff geschehen lassen muss. Während der Krönungszeremonie beginnt der erste Angriff der Trolle auf Vahan Calyd, wobei sie schwer verwundet wird, allerdings von Ollowain, Lyndwyn und Silwyna gerettet werden kann, die sie bewusstlos in die Menschenwelt nach Firnstayn zu Ollowain´s Ziehsohn Alfadas bringen können. Ollowain verkleidet Sanhardin und seine Schwester als sich und Emerelle, um der bewusstlosen Königin Zeit zu erkaufen. Diese beiden gehen auf das Schiff der Königin und versuchen zu "fliehen" und so die Trolle zu täuschen. Der Angriff ist der Auslöser des dritten Trollkrieges. : Emerelle lässt sich, obwohl von Lyndwyn (da Landorin nicht zu finden ist) körperlich vollständig geheilt, nicht aufwecken. Ollowain beschließt sie unter dem Schutz einer Leibwächterin zurückzulassen und mit Lyndwyn den Abwehrkampf gegen die Trolle zu organisieren. Lyndwyn kann vorher, von ihm unbemerkt, den Albenstein Emerelle´s stehlen. Währenddessen findet die Seeschlacht von Reilimee statt, bei der die Trolle 4.000 Krieger verlieren, die Stadt aber einnehmen können. : Nach dem Fall von Phylangan ziehen sich die Soldaten unter der Führung von Alfadas zurück nach Firnstayn. Zur selben Zeit findet ein von Skanga gesandter Shi-Handan Emerelles Versteck und greift sie an, kann aber von dem Luthpriester Gundar gerettet werden. : Die Trolle greifen unter Orgrim die Menschen an (siehe dazu: Vergeltung am Fjordland), um sich an ihnen wegen deren Hilfe für die Normirga zu rächen. Die Menschen stehen in Sunnenberg kurz vor dem Fall, als Emerelle endlich erwacht.Elfenwinter (Heyne 2014), Seite 777ff Sie ist schockiert, dass der Krieg gegen die Trolle in die Welt der Menschen getragen worden ist. Dies hatte sie in der Silberschüssel nicht gesehen. Um die Menschen zu schützen stellt sie sich den Trollen unter Dumgar. Dieser hält sich nicht an ihre Abmachung und greift die Menschen anElfenwinter (Heyne 2014), Seite 810, die allerdings von den Maurawan unter Fingayn und Silwyna Hilfe erhalten und die Trolle töten können. Alfadas und Ollwain befreien die Königin, indem Ersterer Dumgar den Bauch aufschlitzt. Ollowain gibt ihr ihren Albenstein wieder. : Emerelle dankt den Menschen für ihre Hilfe im Krieg und erweckt die scheinbar Toten Ulric, der Sohn des Alfadas, und dessen Freundin Halgard zu "neuem" Leben.Elfenwinter (Heyne 2014), Seite 853ff : Emerelle versucht, wieder in Albenmark, eine Armee gegen die Trolle zu organisieren. Da Skanga sie besiegen will, bevor sie Gelegenheit dazu hat, rückt die Schamanin mit einer Armee auf den Albenpfaden vor. Emerelle, wutentbrannt über das Vorgehen der Trolle, lässt sich dazu verleiten den Albenpfad, auf dem sich die Trolle befinden, zu zerstören. Der Angriff ist abgewehrt.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 9ff : Die Königin bemerkt, dass durch diesen Riss im Gewebe Yingiz nach Albenmark gekommen sind. Sie nutzt ihre gesamte Macht, um die Yingiz in der Umgebung von Burg Elfenlicht zu halten. Dieser Zauber verhindert aber auch, dass sie die Burg verlassen kann, um gegen die Trolle vorzugehen. Sie sucht nach einer Lösung den zerstörten Albenpfad wiederherzustellen und die Yingiz zu vertreiben, findet aber nichts, außer der Möglichkeit das große Buch ihres Bruders "Die Wege der Alben" zu studieren. Da dieses in der Bibliothek von Iskendria liegt, schickt sie Ollowain und Ganda nach Iskendria.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 44ff : Währenddessen übergibt sie den Oberbefehl an Elodrin, der versucht die Trolle mit den vereinten Kräften der Elfen, Kobolde, Kentauren und Minotauren vor Feylanviek zurückzuschlagen. : Ollowain bringt ihr das Buch Meliander´s, macht sich dadurch aber des Diebstahls aus der Bibliothek schuldig. Innerlich zerrissen (weil sie ihn heimlich liebt) schickt sie Ollowain zu ihrem Heer, damit er dort einen Heldentod sterben kann, da er ansonsten von den Hütern des Wissens hingerichtet werden würde.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 419 Sie schickt Alvias kurz nach Reilifs Besuch nach Feylanviek um Ollowain die Botschaft zu überbringen, dass er leben soll.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 513ff Sie nimmt kurz nach Schlacht am Mordstein vermeintlich wahr, dass Ollowain "stirbt". Stattdessen wurde er, nachdem er von Ganda körperlich geheilt worden war, von dem Lutin Elija seiner Persönlichkeit beraubt (mit einer Magie, die den Traumscheiben ähnlich ist).Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 674ff : Sie studiert das Buch und findet einen Weg die Pfade zu heilen, muss dafür aber Alathaia um Hilfe bitten.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 519 Auf die Frage der Elfenkönigin, ob Alathaia den kaputten Albenstein in Melianders Buch "Wege der Alben" wieder instand setzen könne, antwortete diese, dass es ihr evtl. durch Blutmagie möglich wäre. Dafür müssten aber 13 reine Elfenkinder geopfert werden.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 674ff : Inmitten von Flüchtlingen erreichen sie die Menschen Kadlin und Gundaher. Kadlin erzählt ihr die Ereignisse über das von ihnen gesehene Geisterpferd und übergibt ihr das Buch von Gundaher. Emerelle berührt Gundaher und erkennt einen Fluch des Ebermannes auf ihm. Sie entfernt die Würmer in dessen Kopf, kann die Schäden aber nicht mehr beheben. Sie ist nun über den Plan des Devanthar im Bilde, der darauf abziehlt ganz Albenmark ausbluten zu lassen. Sie überlegt, wie sie das verhindern kann.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 874ff : Die Trolle können bis zur Burg Elfenlicht vordringen. Emerelle entscheidet sich zu einem Zweikampf, der das Blutvergießen beenden soll. Als ihr zu diesem Zweikampf der persönlichkeitslose Ollowain entgegentritt, erklärt sie sich für besiegt, wenn sie dafür freies Geleit und OIlowain erhält. Skanga stimmt wegen der nahenden Bedrohung der Yingiz zu. Emerelle versucht mit dem Albenstein Ollowains Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen, erweckt aber dadurch Falrach, ihre alte Liebe aus den Drachenkriegen, zu neuem Leben.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 888 : In diesem Moment schaffen es die noch im Nichts befindlichen Yingiz zu ihren Brüdern nach Albenmark einzudringen. Während Skanga sich selbst, Emerelle und Alathaia schützt, gehen diese in den Thronsaal. Dort schickt Alathaia die Tochter des Alfadas, Kadlin, zu der Goldene Halle ihrer Götter. Von dort soll sie einen der gefallenen Helden holen, der die Yingiz vertreiben soll. : Dies gelingt. Kadlin kann Ulric und Halgard dazu bringen, die Halle zu verlassen und ihnen zu helfen. Die beiden können die Yingiz aus Albenmark vertreiben/bannen. Während Skanga den Riss mit ihrer Macht verschließt, reist Emerelle nun mit Falrach an das andere Ende des zerrissenen Pfades und stellt von dort den Albenpfad wieder her.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), Seite 891 : Daraufhin flieht sie mit Falrach und überlässt die Herrschaft Albenmarks im Jahre 56 ndB den Trollen. Der Trollkrieg gilt im Wesentlichen als beendet. Die Trolle herrschen mit Unterstützung von den Lutin von der Liga zur Wahrung der inneren Größe Albenmarks über Albenmark. Herrschaft der Trolle : Emerelle beginnt, befreit von der Last zu herrschen mit Falrach (in der Gestalt des Ollowain) wie einst in der Vergangenheit herumzureisen. Dabei versucht sie die alten Gefühle für sie bei Falrach zu wecken. Während dieser Reise, bei der sie oft die Richtung wechselt, um den Häschern von Skanga zu entkommen, nähern sie sich der Stadt Feylanviek. Eine Weile begleiten sie den Viehtrieb des Kentaurenfürsten Makarios. In Feylanviek sieht Emerelle zum ersten Mal die Folgen der Herrschaft der Trolle und der Lutin. Es kommt zu einem Zwischenfall in der Stadt, bei der die beiden von den Trollen gefangen genommen werden. Ihre Pferde werden dabei von dem Troll Madra verspeist. Weder die Trolle noch der Kobold Dalmag Paschendrab bemerken, dass es sich bei ihren Gefangenen um die gesuchten Elfen handelt.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 23ff : Die Elfen werden von Gharub, dem Stadtfürsten, verurteilt. Emerelle soll zur Strafe, dem Fürsten Zeit "gestohlen" zu haben, eine Hand abgeschlagen bekommen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 47 Der Troll Madra muss zur Strafe wiederrechtlich die Pferde verspeist zu haben am anderen Ende der Stadt Wache halten. Nachdem Emerelle die Hand abgeschlagen wurde, werden sie und Falrach eingekerkert. Die gefallene Königin beginnt dort mit einem Zauber, um ihre verlorene Hand nachwachsen zu lassen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 65ff Dies ist in der neuen Zeit einer der wenigen Beweise, dass sie mehr als nur die "normale" Magie der Albenkinder (sondern vermutlich auch Drachenmagie) beherrscht. Nach der Heilung bestimmt die Geheilte alle Trolle und Lutin, die an dem Urteil beteiligt waren, zu massakrieren. Sie greifen diese im Sitzungssaal an und töten ausnahmslos alle ohne Magie zu benutzen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 76Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 86 : Daraufhin "fliehen" sie aus der Stadt. Sie stellt fest, das sie sich in den Jahrhunderten nach Falrach´s Tod von diesem entfernt hat. Dennoch entschließt sich dieser sie weiter zu begleiten. Emerelle entschließt sich in die Verbrannten Lande zu gehenElfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 89, um im Jadegarten nach der dort lebenden Firaz zu suchen. Sie will dort erfahren, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Ollowain´s Persönlichkeit zurück zu holen, da ihre Liebe zu Ollowain größer als die zu Falrach ist. : Sie reisen in die Verbrannten Lande. Dort treffen sie auf einen Stamm der Kobolde mit ihrem Anführer Oblon, der ihnen zunächst nicht traut und sie töten will.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 139ff Nachdem sie überleben, bittet Oblon sie ihnen gegen die "Trolle" zu helfen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 169 Nach ein paar Tagen im Dorf der Kobolde schläft Emerelle mit Falrach.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 174 Dabei ruft sie allerdings versehentlich den Namen Ollowain´s. Falrach ist gekränkt, bleibt aber bei ihr.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 198ff : Emerelle bemerkt, dass sie von dem Troll Madra und dem Lutin Nikodemus verfolgt werden. Sie zeigt sich ihnen und möchte, dass sie sie am Fluss nahe des Kobolddorfes treffen sollen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 215ff : Kurz darauf greifen die "Trolle" an. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die "Trolle" ein weiteres Koboldvolk, mit Namen Grauhäute, sind. Mit Hilfe von Madra und Nikodemus können sie die Grauhäute zu Verhandlungen zwingen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 262 Unter den Toten ist auch Oblon. Dobon wird nach Douars Tod zu einem der Sprecher der Grauhäute. Emerelle befragt ihn nach ihrer Existenzberechtigung. Er erklärt ihr, dass die Traumfänger seines Volkes die bösen Träume der Yingiz fernhalten. Dies können im Verbrannten Land leichter in die Träume der Bewohner eindringen. Emerelle möchte dies überprüfen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 285ff Imaga bereitet Emerelle vor indem sie ihren Körper mit Lehm aus dem Tal, in dem die Pegasi starben, einreibt. Außerdem gibt sie ihr Hattah.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 296ff : Nachdem Emerelle die Wichtigkeit der Traumfänger erkennt, beschließt sie die Grauhäute durch die Wüste mit allen Strapazen in den Jadegarten zu führen, da die Kobolde nicht mehr die anderen Stämme tyrannisieren sollen. Madra und Nikodemus begleiten sie weiterhin.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2015), Seite 320Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 331 : Die Truppe erreicht den Drachenatem. Dort versucht Emerelle mithilfe ihre Albenstein´s ihre Gefolgschaft sicher durch den Sturm zu bringen. Dabei wird sie sehr stark verletzt, kann aber vor allem durch die Hilfe Madra´s die Kobolde in Sicherheit bringen. Madra jedoch stirbt an seinen Verletzungen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 377 Die Kobolde versuchen die verletzte Emerelle aus Dankbarkeit zu töten, um ihr langes Leiden zu ersparen. Der erste Unglückliche, der sie berührt, wird allerdings von ihrer Macht ergriffen und dessen Lebenskraft auf Emerelle übertragen. Sie heilt sich selbst.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 395 Falrach stellt dabei zunehmend fest, dass Emerelle mitunter auch eine sehr herrische, unbarmherzige Seite hat.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 410 : Die Gruppe erreicht den Jadegarten. : Emerelle überlässt die Kobolde sich selbst und begibt sich zur alten Veste. Dort schaut sie sich, von Erinnerungen gerührt, das alte Zimmer ihrer Mutter Nandalee an. Danach begibt sie sich zur großen Pyramide. Dort finden sie die Gazala Firaz. Diese sagt ihr voraus, dass keine Orakel in Albenmark diese Frage beantworten kann.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 438 : Nach dem Verlassen der Pyramide werden die beiden von den Shi-Handan Alathaia´s und Skanga´s angegriffen. Emerelle kann sie durch einen magischen Blitz, der wiederum wohl ein Zauber der Drachenmagie war, töten. Entkräftet und bewusstlos fliehen sie mit Nikodemus durch ein Albentor.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 462ff : Nach einem 12 jährigen Zeitsprung erreichen Falrach und Nikodemus die Tiefen des Meeres, in denen Eleborn herrscht. Dieser belässt Emerelle in einer Grotte und nimmt Falrach mit auf eines seiner Feste. Emerelle heilt sich unterdessen selbst, indem sie allen Kleinstlebewesen der Grotte die Lebenskraft entzieht.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 642 Sie erscheint auf dem Fest und rügt Eleborn dafür, dass Falrach mit seiner Geliebten Nailyn tanzt. Eleborn und sie unterhalten sich über die Alben.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 654ff : Durch den Orakelspruch von Firaz sucht Emerelle ihre Schwester Samur in der Menschenwelt auf.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 668ff Auf die Frage, ob es noch Alben in Albenmark gebe, antwortete das Orakel: "Auf dem Albenhaupt wohnt der Alben Haupt". Emerelle vermutet nun, dass der Sänger sich auf dem Albenhaupt befindet. Sie beschließt auf das Albenhaupt zu reisen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 705 Sie fliehen vor den Iskendriern auf die andere Seite der kleinen Insel. Mit einem kleinen Boot und einem Täuschungszauber Emerelles entkommen sie der Insel.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 713Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 737 Zurück in Albenmark entlässt Emerelle Nikodemus und bricht mit Falrach in die Wälder der Maurawan auf. Emerelle ist auf der Suche nach Melvyn. Silwyna offenbart ihr, dass ihr Sohn bei Firnstayn lebt. Falrach hingegen bleibt bei den Maurawan, um Gilmarak zu stürzen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 742Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 753ff Auf der Suche nach Melvyn erschien Emerelle in Firnstayn und heilte Kadlin und Swana sowie weitere Bewohner von der Pest.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 766Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 771 : Emerelle kann Melvyn überreden sie auf das Albenhaupt zu bringen, da nur Wesen den Berg erklimmen können welche weder Mensch noch Albenkind sind. Sie werden von Wolkentaucher und Fleckfuß an den Gletscher gebracht und erklimmen darauf gemeinsam den Berg.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 785ff Der Halbelf stellt fest, dass die ehemalige Königin mit steigender Höhe zunehmend Schwierigkeiten bekommt. Dies geht soweit, dass er sie mit letzter Kraft auf den Gipfel tragen muss,Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 795 Sie finden auf dem Gipfel das Wrack des Blaue Sterns. Allerdings sind sie nicht in der Lage den Alben zu finden. Im nächsten Moment finden sie sich auf halber Höhe am Berg wieder.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 799ff Enttäuscht kehren auf den Gletscher des Berges zurück. Kurz vor dem Ende findet Emerelle aber noch "zufälligerweise" das Buch, mit dem Elija Ollowain die Erinnerungen gestohlen hatte, ein Beweis das der Alb doch auf dem Haupt lebt und Anteil an seinen Kindern nimmt. Würde sie es nehmen, bekäme Ollowain seine Erinnerungen wieder und beide hätten eine Tochter. Allerdings würde nur noch vier mal das Fest der Lichter stattfinden, bevor Albenmark in Flammen stehen würde.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 817ff Das Ende der Trollherrschaft :Emerelle findet sich auf dem Fest der Lichter ein, wo sie von den dort anwesenden Albenkindern frenetisch gefeiert wird.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 848 Sie geht zu den Fürsten, welche gerade über die Krone Albenmarks beraten. Dort rettet sie den Trollkönig Gilmarak, der von dem Attentäter Madrog schwer verwundet wurde, vor dem Tod.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 862 Die anwesenden Fürsten Alvias, Katander, Orgrim und Nestheus stimmten für sie, die Herzöge von Mordstein Snaif, Wolfsgrube Derg und Blutberg Growak gegen sie. Emerelle wird mit 4:3 Stimmen zur Königin gekrönt. Die Fehde zwischen ihr und Skanga wird von beiden offiziell beendet, wobei Skanga betont, dass niemals engere Beziehungen zwischen beiden existieren würden. Sie ist Emerelle aber dankbar, dass diese Gilmarak vor dem Tod retten konnte.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 875 Die Schattenkriege :Die Fürstin Alathaia erweckt (mit geheimer mithilfe von Skanga) die sich in den drei von Emerelle gestohlenen Karfunkelsteinen befindenden Drachen. Es kommt zu einem großen Kampf der Magie, der von Emerelle gewonnen wird. Abwehrkampf gegen Tjuredkrieger :Als Nuramon und Farodin mit der kleinen Yulivee von ihrer langen Reise 549 ndB zurückkehrten und um Hilfe bei einer Schlacht gegen die Tjuredkirche baten, stimmte sie zu. Zudem bat Emerelle die Mentorin von Yulivee zu werden, um dem talentierten Mädchen die Magie beizubringen. Sie handelte dann noch mit dem Trollkönig Boldor und Skanga ein Bündnis aus. 12 Tage später kam es zu der Dreikönigsschlacht im Göndir-Fjord vor Firnstayn. Die Elfenflotte kamen kurz nach Start der Schlacht an und entlastete die Fjordländer. Jedoch kam unerwartet ein Priester in ihre Nähe und tötete mit einer speziellen Magie die meisten Elfen in ihrer Nähe, auch Alvias, ihr Hofmeister. Er rettete ihr damit das Leben. Nachdem Nomja den Priester mit dem Bogen abschießen konnte und die Trolle auch ankamen, war die Schlacht entschieden. Überraschend zeigte sich noch der Ebermann, der den Trollkönig in die Leere der zerbrochenen Welt schicken konnte. Der Devanthar konnte danach jedoch über einen künstlich erschaffenen Albenstern fliehen. Die Schlacht war der Auftakt des 500-jährigen Krieges gegen die Kirche. :Sie sendete Nuramon, Farodin, Mandred, Liodred und einige Elfenritter aus, um den Devanthar zur Strecke zu bringen. Trennung der Welten :Als Nuramon, Farodin und Mandred ca. 500 Jahre später, nachdem sie den Devanthar in der Gestalt Therdavans getötet und ihm seinen Albenstein abgenommen hatten, in die Albenmark zurückkehrten, hatte Emerelle bereits zu den Waffen für die letzte entscheidende Schlacht gerufen. Alle Albenkinder hatten sich versammelt, auch die Trolle unter dem mittlerweile zum König gekrönten Orgrim. Sie übergab den Chrysoberyll des Devanthars an Yulivee und eröffnete den Albenkindern ihren Plan: Jegliche Verbindungen zwischen der Menschenwelt und Albenmark sollen getrennt werden. Um den Sieg der Kirche zu verhindern und sich genug Zeit für den gigantischen Zauber zu verschaffen, wurde nach der Schlacht das Land südlich der Shalyn Falah vom restlichen Albenmark abgespaltet. Einen Tag später würden die Albensteine ihre Arbeit beendet haben, alle Albenpfade, die nach Daia führten, zu trennen. Yulivees Bedenken, dass mehr als nur drei Albensteine (ihr eigener, Emerelles und Skangas) für diesen letzten Zauber vonnöten waren, zerstreuten sich mit der Ankunft der Zwerge. :Thorwis und Wengalf hatten die Botschaft, die Nuramon unwissentlich bei sich trug, verstanden. Emerelle hatte ihm in weiser Voraussicht das Schwert der Gaomee gegeben, da sie wusste, dass er irgendwann auf seiner Reise zu den Zwergen gehen würde. Das Schwert war das Zeichen, dass sie Wengalf als ihr ebenbürtiger König der Zwerge in Albenmark dulden würde. So sollten in Zukunft die Trolle, die Zwerge und auch die Fjordländer, denen sie Asyl angeboten hatte, ihre eigenen Könige in Albenmark stellen. :Während die Schlacht um das Herzland in vollem Gange war, wirkten Emerelle, Yulivee, Skanga und Thorwis den Zauber der Trennung, nachdem die Albensteine eine Nacht geruht hatten. Zunächst trennten sie das Land südlich der Shalyn Falah von der Albenmark mit einem Schleier aus Nebel; die weiße Brücke führte nun ins Nichts. :Bevor die letzten Pfade in die Menschenwelt erloschen, schenkte Emerelle Nuramon und Farodin das Stundenglas und den Sand, mit dem sie Noroelle vor mehr als 1000 Jahre verbannt hatte. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihnen und erklärte, warum all dies geschehen musste. Zuletzt öffnete sie den beiden Minnekriegern das Tor zur Insel in der Menschenwelt, von wo sie in die Zerbrochene Welt gelangen konnten, um ihre Liebste zu retten. Trivia * Zu Falrachs Begräbnis trug sie ein weißes Kleid, welches sie fortan in ihrer Kleiderkammer aufhebt.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), Seite 257 Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Normirga